From Wence the Cows Came
by tumblingreally
Summary: This is a fairly old and crummy story about a character called Alliandra. I havn't actually touched this story in a couple of years, but I'm willing to see how it fairs. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Hey how's it going all! Well lookie here my first published story. I know it ain't much, but I always liked the idea of Alli. She's everything in a person that I wish I was.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I really wish I did and maybe in a parallel universe I do, but in this one I think not. I do own Alliandra, her mother, her siblings and any other characters I happen to think up in the process of writing this. Anyway Enjoy and review. Thankies!

Prologue: Her Creation

It was a rather gloomy night. The sky's of Hyrule were filled with dark thunderheads and heavy rains poured from them. A man who would come to be known as The Great King of Evil stocked the sleeping village of Kakariko. A certain girl, named Maya, lived in this village which he had watched for days. His plan was to abduct her and force her to be his bride.

It had been prophesied that he would have a daughter to a Hylian woman, who would share his power. Twice already he had tried to bring this child into the world and twice had he failed as both women had given him sons. He had tried to have a child with a Gerudo woman and that had given him a daughter but she had no significant magic save for the ability to hear the thoughts of those around her.

Ganondorf quickly broke into the house, took the sleeping girl from her bed and mounted his horse. Only moments after he had begun to ride did the rain awaken the young woman. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming as he rode out of the village.

It took little more than an hour to return to his home. Once they arrived Ganondorf carried the struggling Maya into his private chambers, still clasping her mouth. He dropped her onto the floor and watched her scramble away from him in fear, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "W...what do you want with me?" she asked staring up at him. "I need a daughter," he said getting straight to the point, "If you can give me a daughter with notable magical abilities I will allow you to continue living. However if a son is produced your death will come all too quickly." With that he left the room leaving her to cry at the fate that stood before her.

The next morning was to be the wedding for the two. Though Ganondorf seemed confident that she was to be the woman who would help to full fill the prophecy Maya wasn't so sure. A month later they conceived a child and the true answer of life and death for Maya would be revealed nine months later.

Success! Maya had given Ganondorf the child he wanted. Even four years later she could still remember the relief she felt when they told her it was a girl. And no more then an hour later did she begin to show signs of the powers Ganondorf had spoke of. Now Maya was the mother of her daughter and her husband's three elder children. The oldest name was Kain and he was 11. Next was Cassiel who was 9 and last was Thorn who was 7. Her own daughter, now 4, had been named Alliandra or for short Alli.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so I really do think that this chapter...Well actually all the chapters that I've written so far are pretty cheesy. Anyway, I hope someone enjoys it and please Review. It means a lot.

Disclaimer: I is not owning the Legend of Zelda. Though perhaps in my next life I'll be the descendant of whoever owns it now. Well one can only hope. In the meantime, anything that isn't pulled out of the games, I own. Maybe that'll tide me over.

**Chapter #1**

Alli ran around out side, playing, with her older sister Thorn. The two girls were close now, however in time they would soon grow apart. "Catch me if you can," Alli called running from her sister. Though she got a good head start, Thorn being bigger caught her easily. With the weight of the older girl on the younger one, Alli had no choice but to slow her running until she came to a stop. They tumbled in the sand around their home laughing until Maya called them in.

For about four more years they would play like that. Thorn, who was three years older then Alli, would stop playing with her before she was ready. It was inevitable but it was what initially began their separation.

By the time Alli had reached the age of eight her father, Ganondorf, had already begun to plot taking over Hyrule. Very often she was with him learning about her powers and other evil things her father intended for her to know. Ganondorf had planned from her day of birth that she would help him in his quest however, Alli never liked the idea of death or destruction and always questioned her father why he did such things. Ganondorf would always tell her that some things were just meant to be a certain way.

"Sweetheart, come here," Maya called to her daughter.

A 10 year old Alliandra looked up from her book of ancient magic, "Coming Mother."

"Your father wants to see you in his study," Maya told her. Alli nodded and ran off in the direction she was told to go.

When she got there she opened the door and walked into the circular room. "Yes Papa?" she said.

Ganondorf turned to face her and when he saw her he smiled. "Alliandra, the day has come for the two of us to take over the land of Hyrule. Once we have accomplished that we will enslave the people and beat down anyone who tries to stop us. And we will do it now. Come child." He said as he began to leave the room. She silently followed him until he turned to go to the stables and have one of the Gerudo women prepare him a horse. Once he turned, however, instead of following she ran to her brother Kain's room and told him what their father had just told her. After she was done Kain nodded, grabbed her hand and ran.

Once they were clear of the Gerudo valley and safely in Hyrule field, Kain knelled down to his sister's level and told her, "Alli, It's not safe for either of us to remain in Hyrule or even together. Father knows that I'm rebelling against him and won't waste anytime killing me if he thinks I've turned you against him. I'm going to Memorex and I want you to use your powers to find a safe place. Once your there practice with them, I have no doubts that they'll be stronger then his. And Alli one more thing, DO NOT under any circumstances come back to Hyrule. OK?" Alli nodded as Kain hugged her, stood up and left.

As the tears started rolling down her face, she closed her eyes and concentrated all her magick to take her somewhere safe. Her powers took her to a completely different dimension. To a planet we know as earth.


End file.
